ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, the sixth and final novel in the book series. It was written by author Rita Christensen and released on 25 June 2005 in the United States3 and Australia.3 The book stars with 17 year old teenage hero wander boy, Danny Gorden and other teenage friends, Rebecca Henry, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Berning and Jaquille Short and others defending deaths and family of the final year. It is the last adventure of Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman, Belle, as second appearance of Catman and Catgirl, and first appearance of Catboy.3 It is 15 years after the first book, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (1991)3 which the series begins with it as this book,3 when the series was 24 years after the characters of heroes.3 The Final Rush was their sixth and final battle of Catwoman and death of the characters and has been published in the United States3 and Australia.3 This book remains that it has several romance of the final year and several characters got killed in the book and characters like members of Jane Hoop Elementary were married raises their children Mayor and Miss. Watson's grandchildren, while Jane Hoop Elementary gang became a whole family, staying as heroes forever. This book is the end of the book in the series. The book is 706 pages long and 37 chapters,3 which it was the longest book into the series after the fourth, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (2003).3 The book has been published over 24 hours, as the new record until Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows broke it's record in 2007. Plot In the summer by 2011, The Final Escapes members, Dr. Catwoman with Friends and Family Shego Dalma, Shadow the Monkeyman, Belle Lamar, Catman and Catgirl were served in jail after attack by Jane Hoop Elementary arrested for 2 years, therefore, Catwoman's son Catboy has led them breaking them out of jail. Catwoman finds her own way, could able to handle to kill Danny, but she had try anything. After the climax at the beginning of the book, they find many ways to escape from jail, but loses their powers after Goldenman destroys Catwoman's Base. At the Jane Hoop Elementary Base in May on Naudia's 15th birthday, Danny Gorden celebrates a dinner party with Rebecca Henry, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Berning, Jaquille Short, Mayor James Watson, Miss. Bella Watson, Goldenman, Naudia Gorden, Stephanie Slaven, Robet Foster, Alice Kingston, Hunter Suggs, David Kinsgton, David Johnson, Maria Dawns and Michael Walker celebrates of "No Evil!". While in a dance during dinner, Alec and Naudia romantically start a slow dance, they start on their romance. Danny and Rebecca starts on their romance also dancing to each other, as well Cory dances with Stephanie, Jaquille would not have a date to dance for, but would enjoy dancing with Alice, but Hunter starts a dance with her. But Jaquille find out Miss. Watson with Mayor, Maria with David, also Robert didn't have a dancing female partner. Robert and Michael and Jaquille would both don't care they have their female partner. On 30 June (Alec's seventeenth birthday), Naudia celebrates on Alec's seventeenth birthday, when she buys him a red car. He takes his driving lesson with Naudia, but Alec feels nervous about driving with Naudia, she also feels nervous. When Alec stops driving, he begins nose touch on Naudia, and Alec continues on his driving lessons on their romance. Than later, Danny and Rebecca starts dating, they begin playing in the park from their romance, Rebecca gave Danny only a small kiss on his nose. While Cory and Stephanie begins their romance, dating at a restaurant "Wendy's". Mayor and Miss. Watson only celebrating on Alec's birthday party, not on romance, already been married. After Danny, Rebecca, Cory and Stephanie starts celebrating Alec's birthday and Naudia already been giving only one gift. Alec find that Naudia dropped her diary, and Alec starts sneaking. He reads of Catwoman's lies, he doesn't care she was in trouble or embarrassed, she asks Naudia that he and she were ready to get married. Danny and Rebecca, Cory and Stephanie were also. Alec starts to start finding himself to buy her a ring for the wedding. Later, The Gang took their day off, after start heading at a beach, while Alec starts surfing. Meanwhile, Catwoman spies start making her chance to kill Jane Hoop Elementary. Meanwhile, Alec start learning to Hip-hop, surprises by Rebecca, which she tanks him for saving herself with Danny, by Catwoman's dangerous island, Catland, while Alec was happy. Later, Rebecca gave him a kiss on his cheeks. After 2 days while Catwoman and the gang were in jail, she puts a wall on a bomb, and they escape. Catgirl made a plan on Catwoman, using one of the powerful magical killing monsters "The Black Buzzers" rises that Catgirl releases from Catman's prison. The Black Buzzers were born as the goddess known as the legendary of "The Final Rush. Than, they rebuilt Catwoman's Base, after Catgirl, make out searching on "The Magic Ball", that it has returned. Blaze has returned due of "The Black Buzzers" almost attack on him in Mars. Cincinnati, Ohio begins to be under attack. Catgirl has once again making out of control, she was controlling Danny's body, she would make a plan to kill Danny. Catboy was first seen. Meanwhile, Jane Woods, the girl of Cincinnati, was trap into the Building Fire, as Alec got his memories saving her. Meanwhile, he and Jane have begin dating, which form, has been cheating on Naudia for the first time. Naudia ended their relationship with Alec. While by the climax, Catwoman wishes of repeating of same monster attacking Cincinnati. Is Because Catwoman have put them on time repeating by "The Magic Ball", the hour turns normal while Rebecca charges the thoughts. Danny served his nightmare founded his friends were dead. Alec, Rebecca, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia and others were killed by Black Buzzers, seen many blood over them. Rebecca starts heard him screaming. Danny founded they were not dead. But, after Catwoman served her mood about "death". Meanwhile, Catboy called Naudia and to come here. Therefore, she spots the Magic Ball hidden in the basement, till Catboy showed up. Meanwhile, Catboy begins flirting with her, but taking an avoid when starting to get away from him, because she had more feelings with Alec. Till he and Naudia accidentally kissed. After they kissed, Naauda has fell in love with him. It is a reason that they kissed and Alec has saw him kissing through the basement window. Alec has to rescue her, along with his friends. Meanwhile, Alice snunk in and caught Naudia leaving the base resculing her. Jack and McKenzie takes off their jobs, they work as the new members of SWAT Teammate forming protecting Jane Hoop Elementary, but finds on both were nervous. They were lessoned by Alice's father, David Johnson. Alice's father; David, Alice and two Alice's friends: Tiffany and Samantha starts to visit to his mother and father's and her grandma and grandpa, Lou and Lilly's house. They start spent the night. David starts dreaming of his wife which appears on a flashback, Janet. He was form in football, as he had a crush on Janet. While in the wedding, a romance starts, David and Janet were now married. Than happens, forms Janet is raising a birth of her baby, Alice Kingston in 1997. By 6 years later, Janet has got in a car accident, suddenly, the fluid of carbon caught a fire. She died right which left with David and Alice. It appears David has a nightmare. Before the final battle of the book, Danny, helps on his friends to defeat "strong" Villains, after forming to have strong powers. David's actually flashback caught in his head, could not take care of his wife, leaving her to heaven. Catwoman travels in Catland, she starts taking The Magic Ball, search to make out of more Black Buzzers to kill Danny Gorden. She starts to wishes out for more of the Black Buzzers, that worldwide would kill everyone around the world. Working for Jane Hoop Elementary, Danny learns with his teammates: Rebecca, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Alice which also Naudia and Stephanie becoming powerful heroes, as well training in the gym, fighting with dangerous levels of works out. Catgirl hypnotizes the people of Cincinnati, Ohio, turns them evil, thought "Jane Hoop Elementary stinks!". She also does on hypnotizes on Alice's grandparents and David's parents Lou and Lilly. While Jane Hoop Elementary members still on lessons, attacks of Cincinnati, Ohio people open hedge and have been destroying Jane Hoop Elementary Base, as they has loses their powers for the second time and fourth time the Base was destroyed. They have started arresting everyone, which they can rule the world. David starts his flashback in his mind, and Catgirl still controlling on Danny's body, makes him to became weak to battle Catwoman and has kidnapped Blaze in the prison. While forming could lost the battle, Danny could make a final chance to save Cincinnati. First starts to rescue people of the City and Lilly and Lou. Alec and Jaquille sneaks to Catwoman's Base, to undo the magic. While everyone works as a team. Cincinnati, Ohio already recalls Catcinnati, Ohio. The Black Buzzers starts to arrival and prepare to kill Danny. Alec and Rebecca starts to save them. They and David starts to head in Morphin the Power, no longer were saved. After Naudia gave Alec a kiss, for a good luck. Dacia starts to make their help. But find themselves to save go back in earth. Jaquille, Naudia, Stephanie and other start protecting everyone, but were attacked by Black Buzzers, they could start letting Danny, Alec, Rebecca and David to come back, but they would not, is because they were going to kill them. The thing is to get them another chance. Shego redo spell turns everyone on Catcinnati, includes Goldenman, Mayor, Miss. Watson as well for Cory, Jaquille, Naudia, Stephanie and Alice. Shego first start on turns SWAT Teammate evil. They begin shooting, as well stupidly Jack and McKenzie. Goldenman caught in a battle against Black Buzzers, he got killed in a electrically lightning killing light. Mayor and Miss. Watson would start take a grave on Goldenman. Danny and Rebecca goes back in time saving another Goldenman. Back in future, Catwoman switches using The Magic Ball with Shego, Monkeyman, Catgirl, Catman and Catboy, they became "powerful villains". They were now have strong powers and able to kill the heroes. After Cory transforms SWAT Teammates and Lilly and Lou normal, Rebecca, Alice, Naudia and Stephanie battles with Shego, and Alice kills her. Alec, Cory and Jaquille battles with Monkeyman, Alec kills him using black buzzers electric. And SWAT Teammate battles with Catgirl, Alice's friend kills her with electric on Black Buzzer. Catman and Catboys battles with SWAT members mostly Catman and Catboy got killed from Black Buzzer electric. Belle Lamar battles with Mayor and Miss. Watson at Base. Dacia pushes Belle out the window and lands on Black Buzzers now she died. And powerful Catwoman battles with Danny Gorden. When Danny almost got killed, he tricks on Catwoman than tries to kill her, Black Buzzer electric, Catwoman is now dead. The world is now saved. Catcinnati now goes back in Cincinnati. 2 years later in 2013, Danny and Rebecca were married and raises two children Dana and Dano Gorden, kisses in sunset. Naudia and Alec were married and raises two children Ala and Alan Gutzwiller. They start their first kiss and now give Naudia a ring before they were married. Alec and Naudia starts their romantic kiss by sunset in Cincinnati also, and Cory and Stephanie were married with no children. Meanwhile in 2017, Alice and Hunter were married. As Jaquille has became grandfather to the children. With the villains dead, the world will be no attack for good. Danny has no fear of Catwoman anymore. Pre-production Development Project On 25 January 2002, after finishing writting her fifth book, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, Chritensen discovered her article reason to build more of her Jane Hoop books. She official called it Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Season, but on 30 December 2003, Christensen changed a title to Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, when he begins publishing on her birthday on 5 September 2004, Christensen finished by the new years on 1 January 2005. Publishing history Christensen begins writting of her book on 5 September 2004, the day is on Christensen's birthday, she says "I so Always start writting for this new book, I begin writting, about that how it would be the end of Jane Hoop Elementary, I write on my birthday". She continues "I thought to hate those nasty asty villains of the poor children, so I can write a story this time when the young kids killed one of those nasty asty villains, they will be a shamed for their annoying behavior". Christensen feels that she can write that there were the lot of attack in that book. Christensen can also write about romance and she says "OMG, I can figure my idea that there are many of romance for the children and even villains, but I think that the villains are still nasty annoying people of the Fantasy World." Christensen finished publishing at the end of 2004, before the new years, finally figures "My favorite characters will never provide to fight against evil again, only thing she can still write that new evil is coming soon." Pages Edit Christensen writes her novel from her birthday on 5 September 2004 to 31 December 2004, just on 4 months that she is writting to do her job. She writes at least 400 pages long. And she write with 25 chapters into this book, she made the longest book in the Jane Hoop Elementary series. And Christensen also say about that book "It is the best and longest adventure yet at all-time everyone can figure a speech, and to journey about their favorite characters became a family." She released it in the United States on 25 June 2005, but didn't published in the United Kingdom until 24 June 2006, Australia on 23 June 2007, and Africa until 21 June 2008, just 4 years after the US's release in 2005. Future Christensen discover not to write more books about Jane Hoop Elementary anymore. She can discover to write a spin-off, and new villains, when she can dicover that Catwoman can be undead became a ghost start haunting and came back to live to kill Jane Hoop Elementary, and therefore she will not make anymore of them, neither that there were new heroes of the Jane Hoop Elementary's children were being, nearly from the repappearing of The First. But Christensen wouldn't feel compare to write about the return of Catwoman, she don't let to write more in the series, because she don't won't to write too much information about Jane Hoop Elementary in the series. But Christensen made a plan she will be making more spin-off books. As like, announced one of the book will be created itself as a film, not just a direct-to-video spin-off, a feature film spin-off. On October 2008, she book was planned, she will be creating more spin-off for the series, her idea she begins in 2008,3 for a mid 2009 publish.3 She planed to start creating for a new spin-off 2011,3 to publish for June,3 and will be providing to create a spin-off for the film. Christensen signed up for a spin-off theatrical movie.3 Christensen's spin-off book is Jane Hoop Elementary: The New Heroes, which she has set for publishing on October 17, 2009. The pages are 102 pages long and the story is going to be about the Jane Hoop Elementary's children as superheroes just as before the grow up and start facing off with their villain, the very new villain into the fantasy world. Timelines :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary timelines *2011 - During the beginning till the battle through almost a year *2013 - After years of the villains death and characters caught married *2017 - Alice and Hunter married, just set over 24 years over Jane Hoop Elementary Film adaptation :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush (film) On 8 July 2009, The two-part film adaptation of ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush has been set. Part I sets for a release of 6 July 2011 and Part II sets for release of 4 July 2012. Filming begins in January 2010,3 set to filmed in Cincinnati, Ohio.3 Editions Bloomsbury (United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, South Africa, etc.) *ISBN 0-7475-9105-9 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 0-7475-9106-7 Hardcover (adult edition) 3 *ISBN 0-7475-9107-5 Hardcover (special edition) 3 Scholastic (United States, etc.) *ISBN 0-545-01022-5 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 0-545-02937-6 Deluxe Hardcover; Raincoast (Canada, etc. - Same as Bloomsbury editions) 3 *ISBN 1551929767 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 1551929783 Hardcover (adult edition) 3 Reference #^ Harry Potter finale sales hit 11 m. BBC News. Retrieved on 2007-07-27 #^ The Libation Bearers is the second in a trilogy of tragedies called The Oresteia. See Oresteia#The Libation Bearers. The quotation's wording depends on the translation used — Rowling used the Robert Fagles translation published by Penguin Classics. #^ More Fruits of Solitude is the second part of the work Fruits of Solitude (1682), a collection of aphorisms published by William Penn. The full Penn quote used in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is the last four lines of the aphorism titled Union of Friends. #^ a b Brown, Jen. "Finished Potter? Rowling tells what happened next.", MSNBC, 2007-07-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-26. #^ a b c d e f "Online Chat Transcript", Bloomsbury Publishing, 2007-07-31. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ Toler, Lindsay. "Rowling Answers Fans' Final Questions", Associated Press. Retrieved on 2007-07-30. #^ a b "Rowling Answers Fans' Final Questions", MSN Entertainment, 2007-07-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ Newsweek 2007, Rowling says Dumbledore is Gay. http://www.newsweek.com/id/50787 #^ "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay", BBC News, 2007-10-20. Retrieved on 2007-10-21. #^ Larson, Susan. "New Orleans students give Rowling a rousing welcome", The Times-Picayune, 2007-10-18. Retrieved on 2007-10-18. #^ Weingarten, Tara, Rowling Says Dumbledore Is Gay, . Retrieved on 19 October 2007 #^ J.K.Rowling Official Site. News Archive. Retrieved on 2007-04-23. #^ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Bloomsbury Publishing (2006-12-21). Retrieved on 2006-12-21. #^ Harry Potter: Shrieking Shack Poll. Scholastic. Retrieved on 2007-08-18. #^ Harry Potter. scholastic. Retrieved on 2007-05-25. #^ USA open book tour. Retrieved on 2007-06-15. #^ Scholastic to Host 'Harry Potter Place'. Scholastic (2007-06-26). Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ Laminated Harry Potter Deathly Hallows 7 Snape Bookmark (2007-06-26). Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ "Rowling in Madeleine poster plea", BBC News, 2007-07-16. Retrieved on 2007-07-17. #^ Cornwell, Tim (2007-02-03). Finish or bust — J.K. Rowling's unlikely message in an Edinburgh hotel room. The Scotsman. Retrieved on 2007-03-29. #^ "Rowling reacts to Potter's end", USA Today, Associated Press, 2007-02-06. Retrieved on 2007-07-21. #^ "One-on-one interview with J.K. Rowling" (reprint), ITV, 2005-07-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-16. #^ Rowling, J. K. (2004-03-15). Progress on Book Six. J. K. Rowling Official Site. Retrieved on 2006-12-23. #^ ""Rowling to kill two in final book"", BBC News, 2006-06-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-25. #^ J.K.Rowling Official Site. J K Rowling (14 May 2007). Retrieved on 2007-05-18. #^ 10 million pounds to guard 7th Harry Potter book. Rediff (16 July 2007). Retrieved on 2007-07-16. #^ Editor Says 'Deathly Hallows' Is Unleakable. MTV Overdrive (video) (July 17, 2007). Retrieved on 2007-07-19. #^ There was speculation that some shops would break the embargo and distribute copies of the book early, as the penalty imposed for previous installments — that the distributor would not be supplied with any further copies of the series — would no longer be a deterrent.Potter embargo 'could be broken'. BBC News (12 July 2007). Retrieved on 2007-07-17. #^ "Official: Two Parts for "Deathly Hallows" Movie, David Yates to Direct Both Films", The LA Times, 2008-03-12. Retrieved on 2008-03-12. #^ http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=44442 External links *Official Jane Hoop Elementary website